


Read this!

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs a little help with police procedure: Danny is happy to oblige</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Season 1.  
> For 1 Million Words WOTD prompt peruse  
> With many thanks to Kaige68 for the beta

Steve had not been counting how many times he’d said ‘Book’em Danno’ that week, but Danny had: it was seventeen. The team had been flat out since a call midway through Sunday afternoon, and now it was Wednesday evening. 

On the upside, they had rounded up a drugs ring, right from the first handful of dealers to the kingpin who was buying the stuff from the mainland. On the downside, Danny had come back to Steve’s house with a stack of paperwork that would keep him busy for the next three days, and that was if he didn't sleep. His main gripe was that Steve had happily ignored any police procedure, and Danny was going to have a hell of a job creating reports that would ensure the convictions stuck. 

Danny, being a resourceful and experienced man, was not downhearted by this. No, tonight he was a man with a plan and this was going to be the last time Steve created such a mess. 

They had grabbed a burger on the way back, both men looking forward to an evening at home. While Danny was still thinking about the work that needed to be done, he could see that Steve had an adrenaline high from the last bust and something more in mind. 

Steve shot out of the Camaro as soon as it screeched to a halt on the drive. He ran round to the passenger door, and pulled it open. Danny was still struggling with his pile of papers.

“Come on, Danno!”

Steve had the front door open and the alarm disabled before Danny had reached the doorstep. 

“Hurry up!”

Steve was halfway up the stairs, while Danny was putting his papers on the table by the television. 

“Don’t put the TV on: just come to bed.”

Danny sighed. 

“I’ll be up in a moment, Steve.”

He fumbled through the stack of papers. 

“You go on: I've nearly found it.”

By the time Danny made it up stairs, Steve was stripped naked, lying on the bed sporting an impressive erection. For once, Danny was unmoved. He thumped a thick dark blue book on the bed. 

“Peruse that, Steven!”

Confused face. 

“Maybe I’m not being clear. I now have to spend the foreseeable future sorting out the mess you made of that case.”

Steve’s face fell. “I thought the whole thing had gone down quite well.”

“No, Steven. Not if you want those scumbags to remain behind bars for more than a few hours. So, you may not recognize this, but this is the HPD Policy and Operational Procedure Manual. I know you’re a bright boy, I've seen your record. There is no sex until you have memorized it.”

Steve gaped at Danny. 

“I will be downstairs with a large jug of coffee and the forms we need to complete to redeem this clusterfuck from simply being a waste of time and ammo.”

“But...”

Danny turned and went downstairs, leaving Steve with the manual, and a rapidly decreasing erection.


	2. I'm working on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is frustrated. Danny is frustrated too.

Steve was frustrated. He had a headache that had been there for days. 

Danny had held firm to his threat to withhold sex. On Thursday afternoon, Steve had tried to persuade him that he knew enough from the manual, but when Danny tested him, he found he’d only learnt the first few pages of each section. Steve even tried to ad lib when Danny questioned him on something he’d not studied. 

“Optimistic, Steven, very optimistic. Do you not think that I know every word in this book?”

Friday night, Steve took another approach. Putting the manual aside, he took the truck out while Danny showered and changed after work. After a leisurely half hour in steaming hot water, Danny came downstairs to find the lights dimmed, candles lit, steaming Thai food on the table, and soft music playing. Steve gave Danny a hopeful smile and opened a bottle of chilled white wine. Danny ate the food, drank the wine, chatted pleasantly, and then went up to bed. Steve locked up then followed Danny up a couple of moments later, only to find the bedroom door locked and the manual outside the door. 

Saturday the two men barely spoke. Danny made coffee, then headed off to collect Grace. He’d written reports for three days straight and was ready to make the most of a couple of days in the sun, so he and Grace went to the Zoo for the day, leaving Steve alone with his homework.  
Once he buckled down to it Steve had taken the task seriously. And he was still glued to the book twenty-four hours later. He could hear the sound of laughter from the beach, yet he was inside staring at a manual of procedures and policies. He’d started off studying on the lanai that morning, but the call of the sea was almost too much to resist so he had moved indoors. He forced his eyes back to the text. 

Danny was on the beach building sandcastles with Grace. He and Grace had had a surfing lesson with Kono, then Chin had joined them at Kamekona’s for a shave ice. They’d come back to spend a little time on Steve’s beach before Danny had to deliver Grace back to Rachel. 

“Danno, why hasn't Uncle Steve come out with us this weekend?”

Danny grinned, “He’s had work to do Monkey. We can do something fun with him next weekend. Let’s get your stuff: I should drop you home soon.”

Grace ran indoors and went straight upstairs to pack her bag. Danny looked into the study at his partner. 

“I will be back in an hour, Steve. I will expect you to be ready.” Steve didn't reply. 

xxxxx

 

On the way over to Rachel’s Grace filled the air with chatter about school and friends, but on the way home the car was silent. Danny had time to think about his approach for that evening. He knew that the last few days had been tough on Steve, tough on both of them really, but he wasn't going to see a criminal walk free just because his partner didn't know the rules. 

Entering the house he called out, “Are you ready?”

Steve emerged from the study rubbing his temples. He looked at his partner balefully. 

“Are you planning to test me?”

“Oh, yes, Steven. I’m definitely going to test you. Upstairs, now!”


	3. I've read it, Danno!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets put to the test.

It started simply enough. Danny got Steve to stand next to the bed, while Danny relaxed back with a copy of the manual in his hands. 

“Right, let’s start with something easy. Could you explain what laws you are required to comply with Steve?”

Steve adopted a position of parade rest and recited, “Members are required to conform to, and abide by, the rules and regulations of the Bureau, Federal laws and of the laws of all states. Members shall not commit any act, or fail to perform any act, that constitutes a violation of any of the rules, regulations, instruction, directives, or orders of the Bureau, whether stated in these directives or elsewhere. Members shall acquire a thorough knowledge of State and Federal laws ...”

He faltered slightly as Danny adjusted his pants, then unzipped himself. 

“Carry on Steven!”

Steve resumed, “...and City ordinances, as well as the elements that constitute criminal acts in violation of the various sections thereof, and will acquaint themselves with the fundamental rules of evidence.”

Steve watched as Danny began to rub himself. 

Danny said, “Very good. And what does it say in “HRS 161.239 Use of Deadly Physical Force in Making an Arrest or in Preventing an Escape?”

Steve gaped a little as Danny shifted on the bed and pulled down his trousers. Danny lifted his shirt over his head and said, “Steve, I am just as keen to get this over as you are. Now, what does it say in HRS 161.239 Use of Deadly Physical Force in Making an Arrest or in Preventing an Escape?"

Steve frowned, then said, “Subject to the provisions of this section and of section 703-308, the use of force upon or toward another person is justifiable when the actor believes that such force is immediately necessary for the purpose of protecting himself against the use of unlawful force by the other person on the present occasion.”

Danny was fully hard now, his cock sticking up and distracting Steve from any thoughts of police procedure. Steve faltered, so Danny said,   
“Carry on!”

Danny slide off the bed and onto his knees as Steve quoted, “The use of deadly force is justifiable under this section if the actor believes that deadly force is necessary to protect himself against death, serious bodily injury or kidnapping.”

Danny unzipped Steve’s pants: Steve was hard already from watching his partner and let out a gasp as his penis sprang free. He exhaled again as Danny grasped hold. 

“Can I make it quite clear, Steven, that if you want me to continue I would like to hear the rest of HRS 161.239?”

Steve began to gabble, “Except as otherwise provided in subsections (4) and (5) of this section, a person employing protective force may estimate the necessity thereof... Oh!” as Danny sucked harder. 

“...under the circumstances as he believes them to be when the force is used without retreating, surrendering possession... Ah!” as Danny used his hands to fondle Steve’s balls while continuing to suck.

“...doing any other act which he has no legal duty to do, or abstaining from any lawful action... Oh yes!” as he came in Danny’s mouth. 

Steve leaned back against the wall as Danny pulled back off him and wiped his mouth. 

“I think I've made my point Steven. Now, would you like to move on to the next section?”

Steve just slid down the wall and grasped the back of Danny’s head before kissing him firmly. Perhaps if he blew Danny he could distract him from any further references to the Ops Manual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to the city of Portland who kindly publish their police procedure manual at http://www.portlandoregon.gov/police/article/32482


End file.
